A Deceiving Reflection
by CaptainSwan109
Summary: Captain Hook is a viscious, revenge seeking, egotistical, sexy-as-hell pirate that covers the real Killian Jones. But when the blonde haired savior stubbornly stands in his way and rejects his charm, it's kind of hard to realize when the chase to earn her affections actually turns real.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello! This is my first Captain Swan fanfic… I'm literally obsessed with this ship. There are so many things I want to see happen between them…so this is what happens. I really have no idea how this will go after the first few chapters so if anyone has any plot suggestions that they want to see in the story, feel free to tell me(: . Also, I'm not entirely sure I'm even going to post this…nor can I guarantee regular updates…I guess if you're reading this than I did though. XD

Disclaimer: Sadly, no.

This is taking place during "Tallahassee" and Emma just chained Hook to the wall.

Movie quote: "_I'm a mog – half man, half dog. I'm my own best friend." -Spaceballs_

Chapter One

"What are you doing?"

"H-Hook…I'm sorry…but…I-I can't…"

"Emma? Emma, look at me. Look at me love."

Emma couldn't meet his eyes. His voice was enchanting. It was soft and nervous, coaxing her to give in and look at him. She didn't know what was happening. One second, she was so, _so_ determined that this was for the best. That she needed to do this if she wanted to get back to Henry. But now…forcing herself to look square into his eyes…

She wasn't sure if she could go through with her plan anymore.

"Emma darling, have I told you a lie?" His tone wasn't harsh or sarcastic or sinister like she expected. It was almost…defeated. Like he knew whatever he said wouldn't change her mind.

"I swear to you Emma, I _am _on your side. I'm not here to help Cora, nor am I here to stop you. Listen to me. I want to help you. And I need you to trust me on this, lass. I would _never _betray you. I'm not whoever it is that made you this way. You're scared. You're scared, because you know I've broken down a part of your wall. Let me in, Emma. And I promise you won't regret it."

"Hook…" Emma felt tears pool in her eyes. She didn't know what to think, what to say. He saw right through her tough exterior. Her façade that kept people from reaching her heart. An open book, he had said. And in that moment, Emma knew. She saw in his deep blue eyes that everything he said was nothing short of the truth. That he really had chosen their group of four over Cora.

Emma took a shuddering breath. Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth.

"Okay." She whispered. Cringing at the weakness in her voice, she tried again. "Okay. Hold on." She said, more confident. Turning around, she grabbed Jack's sword and clanged at the metal chain holding him to the wall. Once it gave way, the shackle around his wrist dissolved into the air. _Magical chains. _Of course.

"Swan, if you wanted me chained up and against the wall with you that bad, you could've just asked. I'd be more than willing. Alas, time is short, and I do believe we have a beanstalk to descend," His smirk was back in full force. Emma felt herself staring…that smirk. Those blue eyes… She found herself unconsciously pressing her legs together more forcefully than needed. His smirk only widened.

"Hurry up," she growled, irritated. "You said you wouldn't make me regret this." As if his ego needed to be any bigger. She cursed her damn hormones. Fucking pirates. Not that she was. But, if she thought about it, which she most definitely was _not_, he would make quite the lover- okay, Emma. Slow down there. We do not need to be thinking these thoughts.

Winking, he took the lead, pausing when he noticed how much effort it took Emma not to wince in pain with every step. "Emma darling, are you alright?"

She glared at him. "What does it matter to you, _Hook?_"

He felt his own voice become shorter, colder and more clipped. "Just asking, bloody hell woman. Is no one allowed to ask of your wellbeing?"

Their eyes met, and his gaze softened. "Lass," he murmured. "Really Emma… thank you for not leaving me back there. I saw it in your eyes when you said you might've been in love once. I realize it must have been hard for you to… I wouldn't exactly call it trust but… to let me in enough to give me a chance. Really. Thank you." He reached his hand out to help her stand straight with her injuries.

The ice in her glare melted, and cautiously, she guided her own hand into his and nearly gasped at the electricity between their joined fingers. She chose to ignore it, but let out a small yelp and doubled over when she put weight on her left foot. _Apparently, my adrenaline rush is fading,_ Emma thought. With the excess energy in her system gone, she could feel the extent of the damage the giant had inflicted while crushing her. Emma's sides ached, her back felt practically paralyzed, her shoulders were too tight, and she must have sprained her left ankle when she hit the ground.

She was falling forward…down…down… putting her hands in front of her, eyes closed; she tried to keep herself from hitting the ground face first.

Only to fall against the very warm and very hard chest of a very attractive pirate.

"What the hell," she mumbled, squirming to get out of his tight grasp.

"Not so fast Swan, you really shouldn't be going down beanstalks in this condition." Then, because he just couldn't resist, he gave her another sly smirk and whispered seductively in her ear, "Though, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to go down on _my_ beanstalk for a while."

Shivering slightly, and no it was most definitely not because of a certain sexy pirate constantly making innuendos around her, it was because she was _cold_ thank you very much, she managed a snort.

"Not gonna happen, Hook."

After a short second of silence, he replied with just the tiniest bit of hesitance. "Killian, love. My name is Killian."

And somehow, Emma knew. What had transpired between them today was… a start. Towards a real partnership, a friendship of two broken souls. But it scared her, especially the fact that she owed him for distracting the giant's attention onto himself.

"Well then, not gonna happen…Killian." He smiled. It was a real smile, not one of the fake seductive grins or self-centered smirks he used. It lit up his whole face, making him seem less tired and vengeful… making him seem less… well, _bad, _for lack of a better word. She felt the corners of her lips twitch up in a genuine smile for the first time in 10 years towards someone other than Henry, and it just felt _right_. This felt right. So for the first time in 10 years, she allowed herself to rely on someone else for a while.

Killian tied a rope around her waist and then secured it around himself, so that if she were to fall off the beanstalk she could still grab on. Out of nowhere, he swung his hooked arm under her knees and the other around her neck, lifting her up bridal style. Chuckling as Emma weakly tried to protest; he slipped the compass around her neck and felt her freeze.

"What now, Swan?" he asked, voice full of mirth. "Would you prefer that I carried the compass down? No offense to your darling mother but I don't think she'd take it nicely if I were to be the one holding the compass when we got down."

Emma started to shake her head, but winced at the sudden dizzying and nauseating sensation. Killian put her down and inhaled sharply when he saw the bleeding wound on her head.

"How the bloody buggering hell did I miss _that_?" As he mumbled a long string of other curses, he decided it would be best to tend to Emma's wounds now rather than after they exited the castle like he had planned before.

"S'okay…" Emma muttered between labored breaths. "I can… still…climb…we have to… get down before Mulan… cuts the beanstalk…"

Killian ignored her and poured clean water over the back of her head, tuning out her senseless complaints of getting her hair wet. _As if that's the most important thing right now, he thought. _After bandaging her head and her ankle with pieces of his partially shredded shirt, he moved back up towards her bruised ribs.

"Swan, I usually don't ask for permission with other women, but I really don't need you telling your mother I practically molested you, so I'm going to be lifting up your shirt now," Killian said conversationally. Instead of protesting like he anticipated though, Emma just bluntly replied with "Enjoy the view while you can, because you can bet this is the only time I'll be letting this happen, Hook."

"Killian, lass. And I beg to differ; I most definitely do believe I'll be seeing much less clothes on you in the near future."

Emma simply rolled her eyes. He was such a pain. One minute he was Killian, with real smiles and feelings, someone she knew she was in danger of falling for. But then he turned back into Hook, the annoying pain-in-the-ass egotistical self-centered pirate. Not that Emma herself was any better. She still couldn't decide if she really could trust him. She trusted Killian, but Hook was also a part of him that she just couldn't trust.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the feel of a strong calloused hand gently brushing against her ribs. Goosebumps broke out against her skin and she gasped at the cold tip of his hook accidentally brushing over her flesh.

Killian stopped immediately. "Did I hurt you?" He seemed genuinely concerned, and Emma knew he was Killian again. "N-no…you didn't…"

Deciding that she at least owed him this one small favor for helping her, Emma began to let down her walls as Killian finished bandaging her ribs. He picked her up softly back into his arms and Emma couldn't help but feel safe there.

As he carried her out towards the beanstalk, Killian felt a sudden change disperse in the air. Only Killian saw the purple smoke drifting in. He glanced down at Emma, and knew that something had changed today in the giant's lair. They had connected, and this was the last thing he wanted to do.

But to Emma, when he suddenly sprinkles the last of the poppy sleeping powder on her face and whispers "I'm so sorry love," she can only view this as an act of betrayal.

She should've known better than to let her walls come down for none other than Captain Hook.

AN: uh oh. So what do you people think happened? Should I continue? Oh Killian how can you be so sexy…(; Also please share any ideas you would like to see in this fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but I have a pretty busy schedule and the last of my midterms are this week…isdvhb,vbdkv. Ew. But the response I got to the first chapter was amazing, thank you all so much for your kind words and encouragement. I know they're a bit OOC but that's just the way it has to be for this plot, I'm definitely keeping the light humor/banter of the glory that is Captain Swan, but I may or may not change a few minor things. Again, I only know the general direction as to where I'm headed with this plot so if you guys wanna see anything specific or have any ideas please share! Love you all and ship on Captain Swanners!

"GOSH KAREN YOU'RE SO STUPID!" ~ Mean Girls

The first time Emma wakes up, all she feels is pain.

Her head and her ankle throb in protest when she twists around. She's lying inside a makeshift tent with a worn cloth covering her body. There's a rope around her wrists that keeps her from moving her hands. Ignoring the pain, she pushes herself up into a sitting position and tries to remember what happened.

Groggily, her brain sifts through the foggy memories until she finds the one she's looking for.

_Hook- he…he…knocked me out._ _But… he promised._ _After he promised he wouldn't…wait. The compass! Where is it?!_

Emma felt around her neck for the compass, only to find it missing. Frustrated and betrayed, she swiped at the tears pooling in her eyes, determined not to let them fall for a stupid pirate.

_Focus, Emma. You have to find out where you are fir-_

Crack.

Freezing, Emma cautiously waited to see what- or who- made that sound. There was a light chuckle, and Emma stared in shock when Cora appeared. It wore off quickly, and she snarled out an angry "What do _you_ want?"

"Is that any way to treat your captor? The compass, dear, where is it?"

"What? Did your little _pirate_ not already give it to you?" She growled out the word pirate, as if it were the most repulsing term she could think of. Which, given her current situation, she had no doubts that she was wrong about trusting Hook. Little bastard. "I don't have it."

"Now, now, no need to be cross. I can't blame you for trusting our dear captain. After all, his pretty face can be quite charming. I'll ask you once more." Cora's voice turned menacing. "Where. Is. The. Compass?"

Emma couldn't believe herself. She had the pirate trapped in chains, and yet he convinced her to set him free. There was no doubt the arrogant pirate was laughing at her stupidity. After Neal, she still hadn't learned her lesson. Maybe it was something about the reminder of Neal, maybe it was just a moment of pitiful déjà vu, but Emma Swan let out a coarse laugh that turned into a fit of hysteric, broken giggles. "I don't know," she gasped. "But neither do you."

Hook, she thought. He had to have done something. Perhaps he had decided to finally abandon the idea of playing both on Cora's and on her side, and simply stole the compass and left. Perhaps. Perhaps. Perhaps. Perhaps. _So many possibilities, _Emma mused in her head. _I must be going crazy._

Cora, however, clearly did not find the situation amusing and promptly waved her hand in a dainty circle.

The last thing Emma saw was Cora's sneering face as she succumbed to the darkness once again.

_Page break…_

The second time Emma wakes up, all she feels is a steady rocking with the occasional jostle.

She's moving, of that she's positive. And quickly, by the looks of it. There's a warm body that's holding her, and she buries her head into the body's shoulder. Inhaling, the familiar scent of rum and a distant sea breeze fills her nose.

"It's about bloody time, love. You know, it's not that easy to carry a woman for so long. I even ran for a good distance back there. I think I deserve a little reward, don't you think?"

That voice…

Shit.

Fighting to stand on her own, Emma thrashed around wildly. "Put me _down_! Put me down right now you son of a bitch! Where's the compass? Give it to me! I know you have it! I know you gave me to Cora! And after everything, I thought I could _trust_ you." She let out a dark humorless laugh. "Let _go_ of me!"

With a grunt, Hook set her on the ground, being careful to avoid touching one of her many injuries.

"You think I _gave_ you to Cora? Darling, if it weren't for me, you would be dead and Cora would be in Storybrooke. Don't you listen to me Swan? I told you I was on your side. I knocked you out to protect you. Try something new, darling, it's called _trust_."

Killian didn't even know why he did it. But the second she saw through him and threatened to leave him to the ogres, he knew he needed to know this woman. At the moment though, he was seething. Why couldn't she just trust him for once?

"Look sweetheart, sooner or later Cora's going to notice our absence. She'll realize I stole you away and pretty soon she's going to come after us. Now if you don't mind, I'd rather get as far away as possible before that happens. So kindly get back up and let me carry you without the threats, sound good love?"

Emma paused. Her human lie detector told her he wasn't lying, but then again, she had been wrong before. Besides, she was injured, and if he wanted, he could just snatch the compass and leave.

"Why… why are you taking me? I'm injured, you're not… why are you helping me?"

Killian gave her no response.

Emma was getting pissed off. She hated the feeling of guilt, but she hated even more the fact that she was feeling guilty for yelling at him. It was his fault, he betrayed her!

"Killian, I'm fucking talking to you. Why do you _care_? I almost left you on that beanstalk! You knocked me out. What now? What do you want from me? Why-"

"Because, you daft woman! Because… because I feel alive when I'm with you! For so long, all I've thought about is my revenge. Because I remember what it was like before. When I wasn't so ... bad. When I lived, actually lived. I remember how it felt to simply sail out to sea because I wanted to. Because of the adventure, the thrill! I nearly destroyed my home, Emma. I was banished from Neverland because of my lust to kill Rumplestiltskin."

His voice cracked. "You don't know how much I've done to get what I want. It's been so long since I've had even just an acquaintance. For 28 years, I've been stuck here without my crew or anyone else. Just Cora. Imagine 28 years alone with Cora. It does things to a person's mind. And then you, you blasted woman come falling out of a portal and you see right through me. You ignore my attempts to gain your trust and all it does is make me want it more. You're the only one who has ever looked at me like a real person, like I'm alive, like I'm a human being. I thought all I needed was revenge. But now I feel something in this cold, rotten heart of mine. And it feels like you're _my_ savior. You're _my _second chance. Because maybe I'm already too lost and I don't deserve to even be your friend, but just knowing that I have an ally who looks at me and knows that as black as it may be, I still have a heart…I don't know what I'm doing, Emma. All I know is that while you were unconscious after Cora visited you I knew, I _knew_ I would do anything to get you back to your son. Because your son's the most important person in the universe to you, and to see you broken with the realization that you would never see him again…that would destroy my heart completely."

Killian had tears streaking down his face at the end of his declaration. "Emma… I don't know what I would do with my life after killing the crocodile. There would be no more purpose in my life. Please… give me a reason to believe that life is worth living. Just trust me Emma. I won't… I can't hurt you. Trust me."

Emma broke the silence.

"His name was Neal," she whispered. "He… he's Henry's father. Long story short, he let me believe he loved me. I thought that, for once, someone loved me for me. I was so, so stupid. We were thieves, living off of stolen chips and instant noodles. There was a wanted sign for him, and I said, so stupidly, that I would pick up the box of watches he was wanted for. $20.000 worth of watches. He gave me one, told me that I could keep it. We planned to meet at "our" spot, but it turns out he left a tip to the police that I would be there. And that I had a watch on me for proof."

Emma's voice wavered. "He let me go to jail for him. He let me go through my pregnancy with Henry alone. In jail. I was only 17. But the worst part is, I offered to do it! I knew what could happen, but I was so stupidly in love, and I thought he loved me like he said he did, but he left me to rot in his place! Ever since, I've known that I'm destined to be alone, because I'll always be second to someone or something else. No matter how hard I try, I'm never good enough. I-"

She was cut off as Killian suddenly kissed her. Emma felt herself responding with equal fervor, her lips battling hard against his. She felt like she was wanted for once. And maybe, in a different life, or world, they could have been. But they were already broken, and Emma didn't think she could pick herself back up if he ever left her.

"EMMA! EMMA?"

They broke apart from the kiss gasping. Emma could hear Snow and Mulan and Aurora calling for her, and she looked at Killian with sad eyes.

"Emma-"

"Don't. Killian, I don't regret what happened. But it can't happen again. Maybe in another world, we could have been together. We could have been happy. But you still want your revenge, and I can't handle being broken again. But this, this is the type of thing that happens in fairytales. And my life is no fairytale."

"Emma, you may not believe me now, but my revenge is second to you. Someday, Emma Swan. Someday, you'll trust me."

_Page break…time lapse to next day_

After endless questioning to where Emma had disappeared to after the beanstalk and some nasty glares at Hook, Snow finally managed to calm down.

"Emma, we're going back to Storybrooke together. As a _family_. There is _no_ other way."

Emma could have cried. She was so unused to this, to everything. First, Killian had told her she was first to his revenge. While she still had many confusing thoughts about the matter, she couldn't detect a lie in his voice. That didn't mean it was true though. Maybe he thought so, but when it came down to it, Emma knew she wasn't as important.

"Snow… mom. I-I'm sorry. I'm just not used to people putting me first, a-and it's just… different from what I'm used to."

Before Snow could say anything, Killian purposefully walked up.

"Well love, you'd best get used to it, then." And then after a moment of silence, her tears fell, and she turned to Killian. His arms opened and their eyes met. Blue on green. Two broken hearts, hiding behind an act of arrogance and an act of nonchalance. Emma stumbled into his arms and he held her like he was a dying man and she was his angel.

Snow White's jaw introduced itself to the Enchanted Forest's floor.

A/N: awhh Captain Swan! YAY! If it seems kinda rushed or OC and everything ik it's only the 2nd chapter but I'm in a rush to just get this out there since it's already been 2 weeks, and also the real plot of the story will come up soon, probably around chapter 3-5ish it should be officially introduced. Sorry if there are any grammar errors, spelling, etc. Please PM me on anything you'd like to see happen during the story as again, I have no specific plan as to exactly how the next chapters are gonna go so leave an idea if u have one! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, etc and I'll try to have chapter 3 uploaded by the weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hello my dearest muffins! Sorry this took me so long, I just couldn't find a way to tie everything together smoothly and I came up with a bunch of new ideas I just didn't know how to incorporate! Thank you all so so so much for the reviews and favorites, follows, etc. I absolutely cannot wait until Sunday for the next OUAT episode…WAH!

"_Why are you so obsessed with me?!" ~Mean Girls_

"Emma…"

"Mar- Mom…"

"Emma, we have to talk about this! What happened with Hook on the beanstalk?"

It was nearly sunrise now. The group of five had travelled to the edge of the forest, getting some rest and waiting for dawn before setting out to finally get to Lake Nostros where Cora (and the wardrobe ashes) were. Emma could already see the first rays of light peeking over the horizon.

"Nothing happened, mom. Really."

Snow White rolled her eyes. "Please- I see the way he's been looking at you. He admires you Emma. What'd you do to him? Actually, no, on second thought, with the way you've both been acting lately… oh gods, please tell me you two didn't- you know what? You're right. I don't want to know."

Emma's cheeks flushed a bright pink, the color matched the shade of the clouds floating above them.

"No! Oh god Snow, no, just- just no, okay? _Nothing_ like that happened. I just… may have almost double crossed him and left him chained to the giant's castle?"

The words left Emma's mouth in one quick, questioning breath. She half prayed her mother didn't hear them.

"You _what_?!"

Wincing, Emma started to respond with an indignant tone- that was, until she stopped abruptly as Mary Ma- Snow-Mom- whatever- burst into spontaneous peals of laughter.

"Oh my gods! Emma… you… you almost left Captain Hook chained to a giant's wall? Okay, yep, you are _so_ my daughter!"

To say Emma was beyond surprised would be an understatement. Slowly, she cracked a smile, then joined Snow in their incessant laughter. There was a sense of something she had never felt before inside her heart. Her mother was _proud_ of her. She never willingly gave Emma up. She _wanted_ her. She wanted her daughter Emma- just the way she was. She thought of David, who had nearly been killed and was transported to Storybrooke in a coma because he had fought for her. He had fought to get baby Emma into the wardrobe so she could be safe. He willingly gave what could've- and just might've been- his last breath to see that she got to Earth safely.

The laughter slowly died, and Emma's eyes started tearing up.

"Mar- Mom, what if… what if we don't get back? To Storybrooke? I- I just got Henry back! I just started to believe! What about you? You just got David- or Charming- back too! And now the town's left with both Regina and Rumplestiltskin running around free. And- and August! Oh my god, August is probably out there somewhere dying because I didn't believe him! What if he's wood again?! Snow, we-we have to get back. I won't leave Henry alone again. I can't! I-"

"Emma! Emma it's okay, we _will_ make it. Henry needs you. I believe in you Emma. We can do it. Good will _always _win. No matter what happens to you, just remember this!"

Snow White held her daughter as silent tears streamed down both their faces. They would do it. They had to, and they would. Together. As a family.

When the sun rose, each wiped their faces. Emma's face was a mask of determination, and Snow knew that whatever happened, they would be able to overcome it just like they had overcome everything else.

*BOOP BOP SHOO BEE DOO OPP PAGE BREEAAAAKKK!*

"Hook! Hook, wake up! We're leaving now."

While the others had went to go take down the campsite and prepare they're weapons, Emma was tasked with waking Hook. The job was easier said than done though. The stupid pirate wasn't budging an inch. If it hadn't been for his steady breathing, not to mention the stupid smirk on his face that made it painfully obvious he was just being plain difficult, Emma would've thought he was dead.

Fed up with his act, Emma reached over to smack him- and hard- if it wasn't for the fact that suddenly she was moving and the world spun as she found herself on the ground pinned under Hook's muscular, toned body. Stopping that train of thought immediately, Emma hissed out an indignant "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry love, but I do believe you were just about to smack the living hell out of an innocent sleeping pirate. Call it self-defense, if you will."

"Innocent? I was calling your name! You were awake! What-what- what the fuck?" Emma was at a loss to how she should've answered such a response. Innocent? As if.

"Ooo, such dirty language coming from a lovely lass like yourself. Although I'd like to point out darling, you weren't calling me by my name."

His smirk grew even wider, if possible. Things had been a bit off between them lately after the whole 'hugging in front of Snow' incident. At least, Emma felt strange about it. He had told her he cared about her, and while Emma would allow herself to admit secretly to herself that she did have some sort of emotional draw to Killian- she would never say it out loud to anyone else. If she did, she knew he'd leave her- involuntarily or not.

"Fine. _Killian_- get your lazy fucking ass up and off me. We're going to the lake now."

"Was that so hard?"

"…"

"Aw, c'mon now love! Don't ignore me!"

"…"

"Swan?"

Still no response.

"Emma?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something to me earlier? I just decided to pretend I couldn't hear you because my real name is Emma and such and I am just an absolute pain in the ass ya know?"

This time, it was Emma's turn to shoot him a cheeky grin

"There's my lass!" He chuckled heartily, before pointing north with his hooked hand and saying "This way to the lake, darling."

Just this once, Emma pretended she didn't notice his use of "my" lass and decided to deal with him another day. One where they were in Storybrooke. Because even if she couldn't admit it out loud- Emma knew that she wanted to bring Killian back with her. As long as he kept to his word and stayed the hell away from her son, of course.

*BOOP BOP SHOO BEE DOO OPP PAGE BREEAAAAKKK!*

Up ahead, Snow and Mulan were discussing plans for once they reached the lake. Aurora was trailing behind them, leaving Emma and Killian together at the back.

"So love, any chance I'll be meeting your son Henry in this world?"

Ugh, he was impossible. Could he not give her a moment of silence? In response, she just glared at him.

"You should know by now that your silence does not discourage me, darling."

"…"

"It's okay, really. I know you're just afraid if you talk you won't be able to stop yourself from admitting you've been thinking of jumping my bones the moment you laid eyes upon me."

He was purposely taunting her, trying to bait her into talking. Sadly, it was working.

"HOOK! Can you please shut the fuck up?!" Seething, she inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself. "My head is pounding enough as it is without you adding your fair share of innuendo every five seconds. Just leave. Me. Alone."

Immediately, his eyes softened and he slowly turned her around to make sure her head wound had stopped bleeding. He guiltily murmured his apologies. "I'm sorry love. Can't believe I didn't check this first thing this morning." His eyes widened. "Oh… oh gods, Emma, this morning- when I flipped you on to your back- I didn't hurt you did I?"

Emma was shocked at his apology. There was no trace of a lie in his voice. He was sincere, honest, genuinely concerned- and looking at her with eyes that would make any woman melt. Slowly, Emma leaned against him as his strong arms wrapped around her waist, the tip of his hook gently prodding at the small of her back. She shivered and both of them leaned in, their foreheads were touching, noses bumping, lips just a hairsbreadth away—

"Well, well, dear captain. So _this_ is who you double crossed me for."

A/N: WAHAHA! I hate to end it here, but I have to submit a paper by 8 so I'm going to go do that after I upload this. I had a lot more originally planned but I decided I would let the big fight with Cora happen next chapter. I will definitely have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow if not later tonight (although it would be pretty late at night) but I do already have the set up for the next chapter so we will see!

Summary of next chapter: Showdown against Cora, badass Snow White, Emma having some magical discoveries, Aurora and Mulan go to find Philip's soul(but I guess you already knew that) an unexpected turn out of the first Rumple/Hook confrontation, and Killian makes his feelings known(;

Hopefully this will be up before tomorrow but I swear at the very, very, very latest I will post chapter 4 on Thursday!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As promised… here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I always forget to put these in, so yup sadly I don't own OUAT… if I did there would be a lot more shirtless Captain Hook… soo…

"It's like I have ESPN or something!" ~Mean Girls

"_Well, well, dear captain. So _this_ is who you've double crossed me for."_

"Cora."

Killian's cold voice greeted her. Emma couldn't help but notice that he had inconspicuously turned Emma so that she stood behind him. A part of her wanted to slap him for thinking she couldn't take care of herself, while the other part wanted to slap him for putting himself in danger.

However inconspicuous Killian's actions might have been, it wasn't enough. Cora noticed his movement.

"Oh my, what's this? Has our beloved captain gone _soft_?"

Killian growled. "Don't touch her. Your fight is with me Cora. _I_ betrayed you. Leave her out of it."

Cora's former smirk turned into a full blown, sinister twist of a smile.

"How noble of you… but where is the fun in that?"

And with another bone chilling sneer, Cora attacked. Purple tendrils of dark magic shot out of her fingertips, wrapping themselves around Snow, Aurora, and Mulan. The three princesses thrashed and wrestled to get free as the smoke dragged them back to where Killian and Emma were, but there was no fighting Cora's dark magic.

Circling around Killian and Emma, she froze them both with a simple wave of her hand.

"Now, now, don't bother fighting the spell- it won't break." She was practically giddy at the sight of all of these pesky little princesses trapped at her mercy.

"CORA! Let them go! It's me you want! I broke Emma out of your cell, I stole the compass from you, I went back on our deal. This has nothing to do with them!"

Killian was desperately trying to bargain for Emma's life. This was his fault. He should've let Emma keep him locked in the giant's castle- at least that way, Cora wouldn't be threatening to kill her because of him.

"Well _captain_, I do consider myself a fair fighter. You best me in a sword fight- I let her and her friends live… In exchange for your heart to control. You know, so I'll be sure I have your absolute loyalty in the future." The sneer in Cora's voice was downright murderous. "If you lose… well, I guess you'll all die and I'll still get your heart!"

"No, Killian, don't!" Emma struggled to get free. She couldn't-wouldn't- let him give up his heart for them. This was exactly what Emma had feared all her life. Every time someone got close to her, they would leave. It didn't matter if they betrayed her, or if they were forced to, or if they just plain died- everybody left her.

Hearing his name upon Emma's lips only encouraged his already made decision. She had a son to get back to, and he would be damned if his previous promise to her meant nothing.

"I'll do it."

"Wonderful!" With another wave, Killian dropped to the ground. He grabbed his sword and turned around to look at Emma.

"I'd never forgive myself if I didn't do this."

And for a brief, amazing second, Killian's lips met hers. Emma felt her lips tingling and goose bumps erupt along her skin. All too soon, his warmth was gone, the silence of the air replaced by the clashing of metal.

Killian was winning. Everyone had expected him to- but everyone also knew that Cora was the one with magic. No matter what, the outcome was inevitable. The fight went on. A series of intricate movements and slashes were performed by Killian. Each one would have sliced Cora clean and through, were it not for the fact that she had long ago abandoned her sword and simply deflected each blow with magic. Emma's eyes welled up, but she refused to let the tears fall- she wouldn't be weak when Killian was being so strong. He was fighting for her. That was all Emma had ever wanted. But now, he was going to be taken away from her too, because even if he did win, Cora would undoubtedly take his heart.

Cora's shriek of pain echoed in Emma's ears and she forced herself to clear her eyes and focus. Killian had skillfully taken Cora's dropped sword and somehow managed to successfully slash a deep, gushing gash along Cora's forearm.

What she saw next made her blood run cold.

Cora froze Killian and stalked toward him, fury emanating from her very being. Lifting his hook with magic, she dragged it roughly along his chest, pushing aside the collar of his vest and leaving a thin line of blood.

She lifted her good arm and pushed through to his heart, grasping it firmly in her hand.

No…

Not his heart. _Her_ heart.

Emma had felt pressure building up inside her, and she didn't even know _how_, but she had ended up out of her bonds and shoving Killian out of the way as Cora's hand descended.

"You _foolish_ girl!" Cora's voice was shrill and disbelieving.

Emma could only gasp in pain at the feel of Cora's hand on her heart.

"EMMA!" Killian was screaming her name from his now frozen position at Emma and Cora's feet. This was too much like the last time, with Milah… when he had been unable to do something-anything. Only now… the feeling was even worse. Because he _had_ done something. He had just failed. And now Emma would be killed as a consequence for his actions. "EMMA!"

Snow joined the crazed pirate in crying her daughter's name. Her beautiful, wonderful daughter…

"Don't you know? Love. Is. _Weakness_."

With that, Cora tugged on her heart.

Except… it wouldn't come out.

"No," Emma breathed. "It's _strength_."

Bright light exploded from Emma's chest, sending Cora flying back. The Enchanted Forest glowed white hot for a minute- and then Emma collapsed.

"Emma!" Killian lurched towards her as the spell wore off, managing to stop her from tumbling down the ravine. However, he wasn't quick enough to stop her previously twisted ankle from bashing against a sharp rock or to keep her head from completely hitting the hard stones of the lake.

"Emma? Emma! Emma, love, open your eyes, please, please Emma, please, oh gods, no, no, open your eyes Emma please!" He was holding her tight, cradling her head, tears burning trails down his face as he searched frantically for her pulse. He couldn't lose her after she had saved him.

"Emma?!" Snow had rushed over too, and they sat there, feeling the greatest relief when Killian found a faint but steady pulse.

Mulan and Aurora had joined the three. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, yes she's fine, thank god, but we have to get her to the doctor in Storybrooke as soon as possible," Snow answered with authority. "Where are the wardrobe ashes?"

Mulan brought the vial over. "Here- Cora dropped them when she was blown away."

"The compass?"

Killian gently peeled the compass off Emma's neck and wordlessly handed it to Snow.

Snow spoke again. "Mulan, Aurora, will you two be coming with us?"

This time, it was Aurora who confidently stepped up and announced "No- we are going to go find Phillip's soul and return it to his body."

Snow smiled. "Thank you both for all of your help. Good luck on your journey, maybe one day, when there is peace, we will meet again."

When they finished exchanging their farewells, Mulan walked up to Killian.

"Captain," she began. "Emma has been… a respectable warrior and woman during the short time I've known her. I trust you'll be… good to her." She paused, as if contemplating something before a look of resolve colored her face.

"Take my sword- Cora destroyed yours. I have more weapons than I need. This sword deflects magic. But… it also helps you remember who you are. When I… disguised myself as a man to save my home, this sword helped me remember the reason I was there even when I nearly went insane after witnessing my first battle. This sword holds the memories you hold most dear. The inscription is Chinese for hope. Because even when you hit rock bottom in the pits of hell- this sword can remind you of everything that is good. It brings hope."

Killian was stunned. He couldn't believe Mulan of all people was giving him her beloved sword that clearly held much value to her.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "I will keep her safe. No matter what."

"One last thing, Captain. Heed my advice: Do not confuse justice with vengeance; nor should you confuse protection with trust."

She turned, and with one final nod, disappeared into the forest with Aurora.

*BA DA BA BA BAAAA PAGEBREAK!*

(let's pretend that only Rumple and Regina are at the well)

Killian is so focused on getting Emma to a doctor, that when they climb out of a well with Emma carefully thrown over his shoulder, he doesn't even notice his crocodile eyeing him.

Snow rushes off to get a "Dr. Whale" while Regina tags along beside her, wanting to tell Henry the news before he sees Emma injured. Killian gently lays Emma on the grass and re-bandages her ankle while stopping the blood that has begun to seep through her hair.

That was, until the sound of a clearing throat and a maniacal giggle filled the silence.

Killian glanced up to see Rumplestiltskin. His blood boiled at the sight of him and the need to toss him into the well or cut him to pieces with the very sword Mulan gave him tore at his mind. The reminder of Mulan made him hesitate…

"_Do not confuse justice with vengeance,"_

No, Killian had to stay with Emma. He promised her revenge was second to him, and he damn well wasn't going to ruin that after she had tried to sacrifice herself for him.

Glaring coldly, he struggled to maintain his cool demeanor. "Rumplestiltskin… I advise you leave before my self control fails me." What? He never promised to be friends with the dark one. But he would not initiate attack, especially when Emma was lying vulnerably at his feet.

The thought of Emma made him immediately drop back down to his knees and continue bandaging her while maintaining a steady distance away from the dark one should he attack.

Rumplestiltskin laughed. "You- you care for- for the _savior_? Oh, this is just _wonderful._"

Killian ignored him, though he visibly tensed, remembering his promise to Emma and Mulan's wise words.

"I wonder… what would it take to get rid of you…"

Killian gritted his teeth. He wasn't sure how much longer he could continue pretending he didn't hear anything.

"Perhaps if I did… this?" All at once the well erupted again and crackling magic hit the well from all angles. Gold magically hung Emma above the well, leaving her helpless as Killian lashed out in a full fury.

"What. Are. You. Doing." He demanded. "Put Emma down. _Now_."

Rumplestiltskin cackled gleefully. "If you insist, dearie!"

Emma's limp body dropped down the portal.

"EMMA!" there was no way, no absolutely fucking way, he was letting her go now. "Where did you send her?!" He was shaking with fury. "WHERE DID YOU SEND HER?!"

The dark one only laughed. "A place you know quite well, don't you, _Peter_?"

Killian's face paled. "Neverland…" he whispered. He was desperate now. "Bring her back! She won't make it back without help! Bring. Her. Back!"

"No, I don't think I will. We both know there's only one way she'll make it out now…" Rumplestiltskin paused. "…and I'm willing to bet this way will get you to leave town and never bother me again, dearie."

Grabbing Mulan's sword, Killian recalled Emma's face- when she smiled, when she cried, when she frowned- and he remembered his promise, and after letting out a frustrated growl he shot a glare that would make even Cora cringe at the dark one before shoving him aside and jumping in after her.

A/N: WHOA DRAMAAA. I know it got kinda crappy towards the end…but I'm really tired… maybe I'll edit and repost tomorrow but for now I just really wanted to give you guys another chapter because you are all just so awesome! Thanks to those who favorite, follow, review etc!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hello my dear chimichungas! Thank you for all the support in the last chapter. Hopefully my chapters will begin to get longer now and also my plot for this story starts this chapter! YAY!

Disclaimer: If I owned OUAT, the only thing you'd see is a sexy Captain Hook running around Storybrooke wreaking havoc and flashing people in order to get Emma's attention.

"Word vomit." –Mean Girls

Emma groaned and rolled onto her side, only to cry out in pain when her bruised ribs screamed in protest. Immediately, Killian shot up, blade drawn, crouching protectively in front of her.

"What is it?" he whispered cautiously. "Did you hear anything?"

"No… wait, Killian? Where are we?" Emma forced herself to sit up, nearly bucking over in pain when she did so. "Did we stop Cora? Are we in Storybrooke? Where's Henry?"

When Killian didn't immediately reply, she bit her lip. What was going on? The last thing she could remember was Killian fighting for her and her companion's lives, Cora's hand in her chest, and-.

"Oh my god," she breathed.

"Emma…" Killian mumbled. "We… we aren't in Storybrooke…," After pausing for a second, he bitterly muttered, "Not anymore, at least."

"Not anymore?! What are you talking about… oh god… Killian? Where is everyone? Where are we?"

Killian sighed heavily before looking down at her in shame. "We're in Neverland, love. I- I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. We got to Storybrooke, only you were still unconscious, and… Rumplestiltskin… he…"

Emma almost blacked out again in shock. Surely he wasn't serious? How could they be in _Neverland_, of all places?

"Rumplestiltskin… what? What did he do?" Emma prodded gently.

"It's my fault, Emma. He was there, at the portal. Snow and Regina ran off to get your son and father and a doctor so I stayed to watch over you… but I didn't know he was there," Killian's voice wavered slightly. No one would have noticed with how well he hid it, but if there was anything Emma had learned in her past, it was to notice specific details in the way people talked. Mostly, she used it during her days as a bounty hunter to detect whether a person was feeling guilty or not, and how she could use this to her advantage. And right now, Killian was practically radiating waves of guilt and self-loathing.

"I swear to you Emma. I had no idea he was right there. The damn crocodile snuck up while I was fixing your bandage and… I tried- I tried so hard to ignore him, but maybe I shouldn't have, because the next thing I know, he's realized I may… care… for you, so he sent you through the well to Neverland."

Killian fidgeted with his hook before looking at her and sliding down to heavily thump onto the ground with a sigh of defeat. "It's my fault, because he wanted me gone and he knew that the only way you would get back to Storybrooke was if I led you through Neverland. So I jumped in after you… I'm sorry love. You just got back to your son… and I took it all away from you."

Emma was still as she processed this. Her first thought was to scream in anger, her second was that she would skin Rumplestiltskin alive before Killian even got near him, and the third was that all of this thinking fucking _hurt_.

Her silence was unnerving him. Tentatively, he scooted closer and whispered, "Swan?"

"Do you have any Aspirin in this Neverland of yours, Captain?"

Killian was baffled. Completely convinced Emma had hit her head a lot harder than everyone thought and was off her rocker. Or maybe, she was just buttering his biscuit to lure him into a false sense of security, only to maul him to death when she healed. He just told her that it was his fault she was sent to Neverland away from her son, and she simply responded by asking for this supposed "aspirin" object and ignoring his confession completely.

"Er… Swan? Are you feeling alright, lass? What the bloody hell is Aspirin?"

Emma sighed, and Killian interrupted the verbal beating he was sure she was about to launch herself into.

"I'll get you back, Emma. I promise. If there's one thing I do right in this wretched world, it's this. I'm getting you back to your son Emma. Trust me." The sincerity in his voice was resolute. Emma couldn't detect a single note of falsity in his voice.

"I… I do. I do trust you. At least, with this." She would have said more, only her head chose to pound suddenly and again she was on the floor, clutching her head in pain.

Killian reached out to hold her and leaned her gently against the base of a lone boulder that was planted firmly in the sand. Placing her head precariously on his folded lap, he unwrapped the strip of cloth he had ripped off his shirt and tucked it away in case they needed it later. After gently inspecting her head again, he let out a sigh of relief.

"The scrapes closed up- it's just a bruise now, shouldn't be as dangerous. It'll definitely still hurt, but you won't be needing the bandage anymore."

Carefully, making sure he didn't drop her head, Killian slipped out of the shirt he wore under his vest and folded it as a pillow for Emma. Moving down, he un-wrapped her ankle and was relieved to find that though it was still slightly swollen, it was bent regularly and the swelling had receded a lot.

"Well Doctor Jones, how does it look?" Emma whispered teasingly.

Killian grinned despite the situation they were in. He knew why Rumplestiltskin had sent them specifically here. He was banned from Neverland- but if the Queen didn't know he was here, then there was a good chance he could get the both of them out alive and not just Emma.

"According to my thorough observations," he quipped, playing along. "Your wounds are healing nicely, and with some extra sleep and nourishment, you should be good to go in a few days. Of course, you'll need a bit of help walking, but… that's why you've got this sexy pirate here with you," he said while winking.

She snorted. "Right. Okay… so what's the plan? How do we get out of here?"

Killian paused to answer. "Well, love. We have two options. One is to get the pixies to send us back, and the other is that we somehow get our hands, or rather, hands and hook," He grinned smugly. "Onto some nice pixie dust and fly back, as ridiculous as it sounds. The first would be easier, and far less dangerous… except that the damn crocodile knows what he's doing. As I told you earlier, I was banished from this land for some… past misgivings. We're going to have to go undercover for a lot of our time here if you want to avoid the Queen."

Emma hesitated. Getting back to Storybrooke was starting to sound a lot harder than she originally thought. Shaking her thoughts, she looked him square in the eye and said, "I trust you. So where do we start?"

For the first time since they defeated Cora, Killian let out a genuine laugh. She trusted him with this. Maybe not in her heart yet, but she trusted him enough to give him responsibility over her life. And that was a huge leap of faith for her, he knew that.

"Right now, love, we sleep. It's nearly nightfall and tomorrow we have a lot of traveling to do… tell me you don't get seasick?"

Emma raised a suspicious eyebrow before replying. "No… are we- oh my god, are we going to go on your ship?"

Killian grinned. "That's the plan. Are you excited to finally ride my ship, Swan?" Both his cheeky voice and suggestive grin were laced with innuendo.

Rolling her eyes in response, Emma couldn't help but chuckle just a little. He really was growing on her. "Shut up," she laughed, only half serious.

Naturally, he took notice and pulled her closer. "My, my, Emma dearest. It appears you've accepted your fate of having to deal with a sexy pirate like me for the rest of your life!"

Pulling away slightly from his embrace, Emma felt herself tense up slightly at the mentioning of him being with her for the rest of her life. It was a surprisingly happy thought and Emma almost let herself agree- until she remembered Neal and everyone else who had left her. Her previously unguarded walls shot back up, but there were cracks in it, cracks made by the hard force of a sharp hook belonging to the one and only Killian Jones. And no matter what she did, Emma couldn't repair those cracks.

Noticing her tense up a bit, Killian brought his hand to her chin and gently lifted her face so she was looking at him. "Emma," he whispered.

"Don't." Emma's voice wavered. She wanted, without a doubt, to close the tiny gap between them and kiss him. But she couldn't, because she had a son she needed to get back to, because there wasn't any time to waste—because he would end up leaving her, and she didn't think she could pick up the pieces of herself again if he did.

"Darling, I'm not _him_. I'm not _Neal_."

A lone tear slipped down Emma's cheek. "I know. I just…"

"Love, you told me, back in the Enchanted Forest. You said maybe if we were in another world, we could have been. And now we _are _in another world, so I'll be damned if I don't take your word for it."

_What the hell_, she thought. When they got out of here, she would find a way to fix this… thing, happening between them. Until then, she might as well pretend to be her kid self again, wishing Peter Pan would come whisk her off to Neverland so she could be happy.

"You know, it's funny. I used to wish Peter Pan would come and fly me to Neverland when I was younger. He'd take me aboard the Jolly Roger- which he stole from you in the stories, by the way- and he'd let me sail for a while too." Emma smiled before continuing. "Henry would love to hear about how I got to sail around Neverland on the Jolly Roger with Captain Hook, no less."

If possible, Killian's grin got even bigger. "Well, what a coincidence! It must be fate… well darling, I've no idea how that story goes, but as a matter of a fact- it _is_ funny. Because once upon a time, three centuries ago, I was Peter Pan."

"No way- is that even- but- you're- _what_?"

"Is that lovely blush for me Swan?"

"Shut up."

"Only if you kiss me."

"You're disgusting."

"You know you want- mmph!"

Pressing her lips to his, Emma silenced him with a kiss. It started out slow and gentle, but they broke apart gasping as it got deeper when Killian accidentally pressed against her ribs.

"Oh gods Emma, I'm so sorry!" He frantically slid up her shirt, not even bothering to make his classic innuendo and checked to see if her ribs were still functioning.

Emma gently pushed him back and pulled down her shirt. "I'm _fine_, stop panicking!" she said, hand cradling his cheek. Relief washed over his face as he pulled her in for another chaste kiss.

"Love, we'd best get some rest now. It'll be cold during the night here- take my coat."

Settling behind the boulder, he shrugged off his long black coat and refolded his shirt into a pillow for Emma.

Emma drank in the sight of him only in his low cut leather vest and pants. Was he crazy? Surely he would freeze to death if he didn't wear something. Not that she was complaining, but he was her way back to Storybrooke- and he wouldn't be very helpful if he got hypothermia and died on her.

"Come here, Killian. Put on your shirt. It's already getting cold, you'll freeze to death!"

He winked. "Are you not enjoying the view, love? Oh well. But no, not happening- you have a huge bruise on the back of your head. You're using the pillow."

Frustrated by his stubbornness, Emma again patted the ground next to her. "Come here. No arguing."

Killian only hesitated for a second before sauntering over and sitting next to her.

"Happy, love?"

"Lie down."

Shifting slightly and easing his button-up shirt over his chest as he did as he was told, Emma wrapped her arms around his muscular torso and rested her head on his chest before pulling his coat over the both of them.

"See? I have a pillow, and you won't freeze!"

Chuckling, Killian gently shifted to an angle to make it more comfortable for Emma to lean against him and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. They spoke of his adventures as both Peter and Captain Hook and shared chaste kisses until they fell into the first peaceful sleep they had had in a long time.

A/N: awww so cute. I hope you all liked it and please review! For anyone affected by the snow storm- I hope you and your family and friends are safe and warm! Be careful out there!


End file.
